1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for applying paint to walls and particularly to corners where two walls join to present a 90.degree. angle, either in a vertical plane or a horizontal plane. The corner paint pad assembly includes a handle, which may be used as such or selectively mounted on various extension poles in order to reach otherwise inaccessible painting locations and a painting pad mounted on the handle and rotatable with respect thereto whereby the angular position of the pad may be varied to accommodate the position of the user of the paint pad assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paint rollers, paint pads of various configurations in the application of paint to walls and the like is known, as is the use of corner paint pads wherein the sections of the pad are disposed at a 90.degree. angle with respect to one another in order that the paint pad may be utilized to paint the corner joints between two walls, whether such joints are in a vertical plane or a horizontal plane. Usually, one face of the corner paint pad has a suitable porous surface thereon such as a flocked foam material which will receive paint for application to the wall corner through use of the pad.
Handles for such corner painting pads are known but the same are usually rigidly affixed to the paint pad whereby it is necessary for the user to position himself in a number of varying positions as a given corner is painted in order to fully accommodate the painting face of the corner pad to the length of the corner wall joint.
What is needed is a corner paint pad assembly wherein the handle and the paint pad are initially separate pieces which may be readily joined together with the handle rotatably connected to the pad whereby the pad may at all times be kept in tight engagement with the surface to be painted with the user retaining his position and the handle swinging relative to the paint pad to accommodate movement of the pad along a corner joint which is being painted. Also needed is a handle which is capable of receiving the multitude of various extension poles which would normally be used in connection with a corner paint pad assembly in order to reach overhead wall corners for painting.